


Coração de gelo

by Vick_Cipher



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Incest, Other, female Five
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_Cipher/pseuds/Vick_Cipher
Summary: O dia em que o chamado idiota da umbrella academy ,Klaus hargreeves, tomou coragem para beijar sua irmã com coração de gelo, numero cinco hargreeves, deixou uma marca historica na academia.Assim como na sua cara(Diego ainda diria que ele e apenas muito idiota)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Coração de gelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/gifts).

> eu tenho lido nesse site por muito tempo usando o google tradutor e simplesmente me apaiconei pelas fics de the umbrella academy e desde que achei essa fic da lena013 uma ideia me veio a mente e tinha que escrever
> 
> fic da lena013
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892322
> 
> Google translater:
> 
> i have been reading this site for a long time using google translator and i just fell in love with the umbrella academy and since i found this fic from lena013 an idea came to my mind and i had to write 
> 
> fic of lena013 https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892322

O dia em que o chamado idiota da umbrella academy ,Klaus hargreeves, tomou coragem para beijar sua irmã com coração de gelo, numero cinco hargreeves, deixou uma marca historica na academia.

Assim como na sua cara

…………

Era apenas mais uma manhã de maio na vida das crianças hargreeves, o dia comecou cedo as 6 em ponto, entao toda equipe umbrella (e Vanya)se arrumou rapidamente e foram para o café exatamente como todos os dias antes das seções de treino onde as 6:15 da manhã pontualmente sua mãe esperava pacientemente como todos os dias com um belo sorriso fabricado em seus labios pintados seguido pelo característico " bom dia crianças!!" A qual seria prontamente respondido antes de todos se posicionarem a espera de seu pai.

A chegada de seu pai cessou imediatamente os olhares divertidos entre Allison e Luther fazendo suas costas ficarem retas apenas com sua presença estoica, apos um momento o som de algum guia de de sobrevivência soou ao fundo logo antes da permissão de Reginald. Sem perder tempo todas as crianças se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares em silêncio.

Mas sem o conhecimento de Raginald (ou talvez ele apenas não se importe o bastante) uma conversa silenciosa ocorria entre as crianças, seja as trocas entre Allison e Luther, ou a discussão de gestos que acontecia entre a pequena Vanya e a numero cinco que finalmente fugirá dos olhares maliciosos de seus irmãos pelo pequeno incidente da coroa de flores não muito tempo atrás "foi apenas para ele parar de matar as flores azaradas do vizinho" ela diria, mas todos sabiam que ela não dava a minima para um punhado de flores, sua sorte foi o desastre de Luther e Allison que fez a história das flores ficar velha rapidamente.

"Eu vivo no meio de idiotas" ela pensara depois da algazarra desenfreada que se deu inicio ao encontrar o casal no sótão no meio de um beijo um tanto acalorado demais,Klaus estava gritando obscenidades que deixava a pele branca de luther mais vermelha a cada segundo, e Ben, tão tímido quanto era não conseguia parar de rir e se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo parte disso era mais pela cara do grande NUMERO UM do que pela cituação em si, ela mesma não pode deixar de atirar seus próprios gracejos zombateiros acompanhados de seu sorriso arrogante habitual.

Diego estava prestes a jogar mais uma provocação quando o olhar furioso de Allison encontrou os dele o calando imediatamente, seu cenho raivoso mostrando suas intenções no momento em que abriu a boca, os olhos de Klaus se arregalaram de imediato antes de um alto "merda!!" sair da sua boca instantes antes de todos se empurrarem em uma fuga improvisada em direção ao corredor no exato momento em que eles ouviram a palavra "boato" sair dos labios da irmã furiosa, cinco mal teve tempo de agarrar sua irmã violinista em um salto para a segurança de seu quarto.

Isso foi a uma semana e ainda e motivo de provocações e risos entre os irmãos, mesmo que Klaus tenha a tendencia de levar as coisas para o lado mais pecaminoso cada vez que abre a boca, mas bem, se ele não fizesse isso não seria o Klaus

O final da refeição e marcado pelo fim da aula que tocava no toca discos, todos os Hagreeves ficam quietos esperando as ordens do seu pai.

" Academia umbrella se dirijam para o ginásio, hoje a aula sera de combate.Numero sete,Pogo esta te esperando em seu escritório para repassar a matéria de física. Dispensados" 

Com isso as crianças vão para seus respectivos deveres.

[…………………………………………]

Cinco odiava aulas de combate.

Não porquê ela tinha dificuldade em derrubar seus irmãos, pelo contrário, sua habilidade era excelente na sua opinião, sendo capaz de derrubar ate mesmo Luther com o golpe e velocidade certa 

(Isso e se o cerebro de primata se lembrar de não usar a porra dos seus poderes.)

Simplesmente não havia seriedade por parte de seus irmãos, Luther se deixava cair para Allison toda vez que eram escolhidos como dupla, mas caia para cima do próximo com uma ferocidade afim de recuperar sua pontuação impecável no topo do placar,Klaus era um idiota nos melhores dias e um drogado nos piores, e ele não tinha muitos dias bons, que não dava a mínima para a lição ou o placar dele e seus golpes eram quase tão sujos quanto sua boca durante a luta, Ben, tão preocupado em soltar o Horror sem querer acaba nem se quer se dando o trabalho de fingir cair no chão, Allison fazia birra e por mais habilidosa que seja, a sua moleza com Luther acabou por deixa-la acostumada e com isso Luther apenas pegava mais pesado com seja la quem for que derrubou Allison na próxima oportunidade que tiver.

O unico oponente digno que ela tinha provavelmente era Diego.

Eles eram bem parecidos em essência, ambos eram muito rápidos mas ela era ligeiramente mais rápida, entretanto Diego continuava sendo mais forte que ela a forçando a escolher muitas vezes táticas mais defensivas do que ela gosta, mas oq ela perde em forca bruta ela compensa em estratégia fazendo deles a segunda luta mais demorada entre as duplas, perdendo apenas para Diego vs Luther.

(Afinal, não era atoa que ela estava em 3 lugar no placar geral da academia)

Sim, essa era provavelmente a unica luta realmente significativa para ela, uma luta de estratégia e nao de músculos.

Ela não se importava em lutar com Diego, na verdade era ate sua preferência 

Mas não

E claro que ela teve que pegar Klaus para sua primeira partida do dia

Klaus cujas pupilas parecem pires 

Ótimo

Pelo menos seria rápido ela decidiu vagamente, seus pés ja se movendo em direção ao centro do tatame onde Diego havia acado de derrubar Ben. Diego olhou para Klaus com zombaria antes de se sentar com Ben não muito longe do tatame, ela sabia que Diego não precisava descansar (e odiava a insinuação disso) mas Ben tinha a tendência a ter falta de ar após os exercícios.

Ela se posicionou observando com o cenho franzido em inquietação a postura debilitada do irmão, francamente, ele não podia ver a importância de se ter uma postura ao menos decente em uma luta? Se isso fosse real ele seria morto antes mesmo de ver o bandido, ela sabia da auto-depreciação que ele tinha por si mesmo mas se não fosse por ele mesmo ele ao menos poderia ter a consciência dos irmãos que ele esta botando em perigo.

Ela voltou sua atenção para o gatoto a sua frente impaciente enquanto ele se orientava, assim que ele parecia que não ia mais tropeçar em seus próprios pés cinco iniciou a luta.

Pelo que parece Klaus não estava tão perdido nos efeitos das drogas quanto cinco pensou, pois apos o primeiro ataque ele finalmente pareceu perceber a situação o bastante para desviar de seus golpes.

Piscando os olhos surpresa cinco decidiu a abordagem mais agressiva, com um movimento rapido Klaus estava no chao com cinco prontamente encima dele, fazendo o melhor para segura-lo apesar da ridícula diferença de altura. Ela resgistrou no fundo da sua mente os comentário de Diego e olhar surpreso de Ben mas isso podia esperar porque Klaus esta dando a ela aquele olhar e nada de bom vem com isso.

"Wow não sabia que tinha isso em voce fivey, um jantar antes de rolarmos no chão seria mais apropriado"

Suas bochechas coraram mas se era de raiva ou vergonha ela não sabia e honestamente nao queria saber

"Calado. E me chame de Fivey novamente que eu quebro seu braço " ela rosnou esperando que a irritação em sua voz fosse o bastante para ignorarem suas bochechas. Klaus apenas bufou uma risada divertida

"Não achava que a perfeita numero cinco tivesse uma tara por exibicionismo, talvez o Diego nos empreste seu A'agh" ele gemeu quando five cravou suas unhas dolorosamente em seus pulsos

"Eu falei para calar a boca. Desista Klaus, você sabe que não tem chance " Klaus fez beicinho antes de tremer em seu controle, seus quadris remexendo contra ela um pouco demais para o gosto de five, seu desconforto deve ter sido visível porque Klaus começou a rir

"Deus fivey, voce muito pura" Klaus murmurou entre risos fazendo a garota encima dele rosnar furiosa, sem pensar duas vezes, cinco preciona os pontos sensível entre os ossos do pulso de Klaus fazendo ele fechar os olhos com força enquanto choraminga em voz alta 

"Desiste quatro?" Ela disse, sentindo o seu sorriso arrogante habitual esticar em seu rosto

Klaus parou de se mexer, sua cabeça batendo contra o chão em um estalo, com suspiro profundo o garoto resmungou algo inaudível,cinco rosnou irritada com a infantilidade de Klaus

"O que voce disse?" Outro resmungo, confusão e impaciência cruzaram o rosto de cinco quando ela aproximou o rosto de klaus, seu aperto ainda firme em seus pulsos para qualquer tentativa de fugir

Assim que ela se aproximou e o azul encontrou o verde maliciosos de seus olhos ela soube que foi uma péssima ideia

Tão rapido quanto ela podia pular no espaço os labios de Klaus bateram abruptamente contra os seus, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu aperto cedeu em choque, Klaus se aproveitou disso e imediatamente quem estava no chão era cinco, ela podia ouvir vagamente os gritos de surpresa de seus irmãos, mas honestamente? Ela não estava dando a minima para eles, tudo que ela podia fazer era encarar perplexa o par de olhos verdes a centimetros do seu rosto.

Ela não sabe quanto tempo seu corpo entrou em transe, segundos? Minutos? horas? Ela nao sabia dizer, mas como sempre ela tirada de seus devaneios pela risada nervosa de Klaus.

Espere

Nervoso? Klaus não fica nervoso, sempre drogado demais para saber oque e isso

"Caramba, a grande número cinco ficou sem palavras?"

Ele nem viu quando a testa de cinco colidiu contra seu nariz o fazendo cair para trás em com um grito de dor na garganta

Cinco se sentiu tonta com a velocidade com que ela se sentou, seu irmão a observava preocupado com as mãos presas ao nariz que definitivamente estava quebrado.

"Cinco?"

E ela se foi

[……………………………………]

Depois de receberr os parabéns de seus irmãos por sobreviver a irá da irmã, Klaus foi levado por Ben para a enfermaria onde sem surpresa sua mae disse que ele havia quebrado o nariz, mas que ele estaria detido na enfermaria ate a hora do almoço.

Na enfermaria Klaus tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto, na opinião dele valeu totalmente apena, ele sabia que saiu no lucro, se cinco não estivese tão em choque ele provavelmente seria estéril agora.

Ele adimitia que não foi perfeito, seus dentes bateram sem querer e cinco tava muito paralisada para retribuir ou se quer dar uma reação, mas cara, ele queria isso por tanto tempo. Seus irmãos o chamaram de idiota por perseguir cinco e mesmo seu pai parecia se divertir toda vez que cinco o rejeitava

(mesmo Grace tão doce quanto era disse que era melhor deixar para lá)

Mas não, ele não ia desistir, se alguma coisa sua atração pela irmã so cresceu com suas reações adoráveis que eram tão fora do personagem estoico de sempre. No inicio ele ate admitiria que era apenas para implicar com cinco, mas ele nao esperava que evoluice para algo diferente.

Com um sorriso estupido ele foi para o almoço


End file.
